


I Will Follow You

by halfbakedpancake



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #firstfic #Wayhaught #short #extendedscene #cannonadjacent #thegarden #angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedpancake/pseuds/halfbakedpancake
Summary: What I imagined would have happened when Nicole woke up after being drugged in the finale. I am ignoring the whole Valdez thing. This is the first thing I've written so its not great but now that its out of the way maybe I can write something better.





	I Will Follow You

Waverly was the first thing on Nicole’s mind as she slowly comes to, the dust from the homestead floor tickling her nostrils. There was no sign of her girlfr.., no her fiancé. Her heart plummets down into her stomach at the thought that she would never get to give Waverly a proper answer. 

“Dammit Wynonna” Nicole thinks as she tries to steady herself, the room still spinning.  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid” she mutters outload. “never trust a drink from an Earp” she yells to no one in particular since Robin and Jeremy are still out cold. 

She knew better. She knew something was up, but she couldn’t help it, Nicole had wanted to make Wynonna happy. The strong headed woman had been through so much in the past year with very few victories. Nicole couldn’t deny her a chance to celebrate. She would be lying if she didn’t admit that one off the reasons, she took the drink was to calm her nerves from the sort of kind of proposal Wynonna had interrupted. 

Nicole had just begun to steady herself when she feels a phantom pain in her chest where a fatal stab wound had been merely hours ago. It was a reminder of what had happened the last time she tried to get to Waverly by herself. She had almost died alone on a dirt road in a pool of her own blood. She knew the smartest plan of action was to wait for Robin and Jeremy to wake up, but she was scared out of her mind that Waverly and Wynonna might not have that time. She had no idea what they had run off too, but she knew it couldn’t be good. Not with Bulshar still on the loose and killer trees. Those stupid trees. In a gut decision she straps her boots and grabs her gun and with her girlfriend on her mind she grabs her weapon of choice, a nicely sharpened stick propped by the mantle just in case, she hoped Waverly wouldn’t need it. 

3-inch-deep snow wasn’t the best terrain to quickly get to the love of your life and her batshit crazy, incredibly irresponsible sister but Nicole was thankful for the footprints to follow. She could see where Waverly had gone running after her sister. As much as she would like, Nicole knew that she couldn’t wish for Waverly to have waited for her before going after her sister. Waverly couldn’t have waited any more than Nicole could wait before going after Waverly. Love was strange like that. It made it to easy to toss aside one’s own well being. 

Deep down she knew that in many ways Wynonna would always come first. Prioritizing Wynonna didn’t mean Waverly loved her any less, if the ugly ring on her finger was any indication It. God, she just wanted to find them. She didn’t even care any more that Wynonna had drugged her she just wanted them to be alive, the team had already lost so much. 

A piercing shriek rang through the woods interrupting Nicole’s increasingly panicked thoughts. In that moment it was like the snow melted, nothing was impeding Nicole’s movement anymore. Sheer adrenaline was pushing her forward. She felt it. She couldn’t see a thing, but she knew. A hollow feeling had filled her core. Hew worst fears were confirmed when she finally reached the clearing to find Wynonna alone and pounding on a barrier that would not yield. 

“where is she?” Nicole shrieked in a voice she hardly recognized as her own.  
“Wynonna, where is she?” Nicole sobs already knowing the answer. She can see the stairs she knows Waverly is behind the door, but she needs the confirmation.

“Haught” Wynonna croaks.

That crack in the older Earp’s voice is all the confirmation she needs. Without hesitation Nicole launches herself to the space Wynonna can’t seem to get through. Instead she hits solid leather. Once again, she finds her face on the ground thanks to Wynonna.

“get off me!” Nicole manages to get out through a mouthful of snow.  
“  
I can’t let you go in there Haught, your mortal you can get in” Wynonna pleads with her. I need you here I can’t get her out alone” Wynonna sobs.  
“dammit” Wynonna says as she helps Nicole off the ground. “Please Haught our best bet is to work together”


End file.
